A Musical Gift to You
by PotterFan92
Summary: When Hermione buys Ron a magical guitar, it turns and alters both their lives and feelings forever forever...A song fic in later chapters, with lots of RHr fluff to come.
1. The Finding of Paul

Disclaimer: Me, myself, and I do not own the characters or places in this story. Sadly, I only own this plot...

A/N: Hello, hello, hello! Well, this is my first fanfic, so I'm playing around with a few ideas and such. I actually deleted the other one, because I noticed a lot of mistakes, so yeah, here it is, new and improved. But, as I noticed I did have 1 review, I will now thank jeevesandwooster for being my VERY 1ST REVIEWER! I am so grateful to you and so I will give you a cake (cookies are so yesterday). Hehe, yay!

* * *

It was a rather warm day in mid February as the students of Hogwarts bundled up to take their Valentine's Day visit to Hogsmeade. The sky was a beautiful candy blue and the clouds sprinkled among the blue were a pearly white against the sun's golden beams. Life at Hogwarts was just as peaceful as this picture perfect day, and the students traveled quickly to their carriages awaiting to take them to the snug village... 

"Harry, I'm telling you, the Cannons could beat out any other team they wanted if given the right resources! The last game they played was in a straight down pour!"

"Yeah right! Ron, it could have been the sunniest day and the Irish still would've kicked the Cannon's a-"

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"Sorry, Hermione." said the boys, and they returned to their sports talk.

Hermione rolled her eyes as her two best friends bantered again about tactics, rules, and other things relating to Quidditch.

Hermione couldn't wait till they arrived, as she was dying to ditch her two male counterparts and go on a spree for their presents. You see, Hermione wasn't usually one to enjoy shopping as most girls did. She had a few exceptions though, and buying gifts for Harry and Ron was always a favorite of hers. Seeing their faces light up as they opened the carefully wrapped box to reveal a Chuddley Cannons sweater or a book on The Greatest Seekers of All Time. Hermione bathed in the glory.

And so, as the three arrived in the little town, Hermione quickly thought up an excuse to rid of her companions. "Boys, I want to go pick out some books, I'll catch up with you later."

"Ok, bye!" they said, and waved as Hermione quickly ran to the nearest book store. Once inside, however, Hermione hid around the corner, and watched the two trailed off to the Quidditch store.

"Finally!" Hermione muttered, and just as soon as they rounded the corner, she left her spot to go roam the town for the perfect gifts.

* * *

An hour later Hermione collapsed on the nearest bench, grumbling to herself as she had not been the least bit successful in finding a present for Ron at all. She had succeeded in finding Harry an entire package of snitch merchandise, but had no such luck with Ron. Soon after Hermione had given up, she was approached by Ginny Weasley. 

"Hermione, are you having problems perfect-present shopping?" she asked sympathetically, sitting down and lifting Hermione's head onto her lap.

"Yes!" Hermione whined, looking up at Ginny with a pout. "I have searched all over this bloody town, and not one single store has anything of any special or perfect quality about it!" Ginny looked at Hermione in surprise for her bad language, but Hermione didn't seem to notice. She just continued ranting. "...and of all the years I've gone to this...this...PLACE, I have never before been disappointed! But now, of all years, this just had to happen. I cannot believe a person can have this bad of luck. I mean, because of the other years, Ron probably expects some great-"

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled, cutting her off in mid sentence. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes!" she laughed, as Hermione glared at her. "I said, go to the music shop, there may be something there that you may find of special and/or perfect quality."

"Oh, I guess your right." Hermione sighed, remembering the one shop she forgot to visit. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course." Ginny replied, and the two girls made their way up to the shop full of magical instruments.

* * *

When they arrived, Hermione was surprised to find Ron and Harry there, with Ron looking especially sorrowful over something. 

"There you are Hermy, we couldn't find you all day!" said Harry as he caught sight of the two. Hermione quickly hid the bag containing Harry's gifts.

"Harry, what's wrong with Ron?" she asked quietly so as Ron couldn't hear.

"Oh, he absolutely fell in love with this guitar that he found, but when he saw the price tag, he almost fainted. It's one of those fancy guitars that you don't even have to know how to play to play it." Hermione looked at Ron with empathy.

"Poor Ron." she said, and gave Ron a big hug. Not expecting this sudden display of affection, Ron's muscles tightened. Looking down, however, he realized who it was and gave a little squeeze back.

"I named it Paul..." he said mournfully, drifting off. "Come on guys," he said, " let's go." The group started following Ron, when Hermione stopped. Ginny raised her eyebrows at her, but Hermione just motioned for her to go on.

Once gone, Hermione stared at the guitar in amazement. This was it. The perfect gift. "Ginny Weasley, I love you." she said, and with that, she marched to the counter to talk to the clerk.

* * *

Back at the castle, Hermione finished wrapping the large parcel, and laid back on her bed, exhausted. "Ron, you had better appreciate this."

* * *

A/N: I have now gotten 1 review, so my new goal is 3. 5 seems a bit to much to ask, so, yeah. But anyway, I do except constuctive critism, so any feedback at all would be great! I love you all! Hehe... 


	2. A Hug to Close

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, and neither does Ron, Hermione, Ginny, any Weasleys at all, Hogwarts, and so on...

A/N: I have reached my goal! I now have 3 reviews including my first! jumps around in sheer happiness So, I would like to individually respond to each.

jeevesandwooster: My first ever reviewer, I am forever in your debt! I wish I had a self-playing guitar too...gosh! Napoleon Dynamite imitation

Emma-Lynn: Thank you so much for the constructive critism! It means so much that you would give time to better my writing. Anyway, sorry for the confusion. I had planned for Hermione to be buying them late V-Day presents, but since Ron's gift was so expensive it was going to be his B-Day present (his birthday is on March 1st which I roughly figured was 2 weeks after Valentine's Day) as well as his V-Day present. There I go, giving away the chapter! Haha, oh well.

Kirstie232: I actually have someone who's looking forward to an update! I love you!

On with the story:

* * *

Hermione shrunk the parcel and hid it in her pocket as she walked downstairs where her friends were awaiting. Coming nearer to the common room, she heard bits and pieces of the conversation including Ron going on about the guitar.

"I guess I made the right decision." Hermione thought happily, and she skipped the rest of the way downstairs.

"Wow, someone's in a good mood." Harry smirked, seeing Hermione frolic towards them.

"It's Valentine's Day!" she said gleefully, and twirled around with her arms out and her head back in laughter. Harry, Ron, and Ginny, wierded out by Hermione's sudden holiday spirit, decided to ignore this odd behavior.

Except Ron. Seeing Hermione like this...it was odd. All he wanted to do right then and there was to go and pick her up and spin her around like she was all his. Her curly coffee colored hair tumbling down her back and her cinnamon eyes looking into his eyes as they-

"Ron! What are you thinking about! This is Hermione, your best friend!" Ron, snapped out of his daze, shook his head and started to pay attention to what was happening around him.

"-and this little button here opens the box where it can play any song on demand." finished Harry as he gave Ginny her present.

"Oh, thank you Harry! It's gorgeous." replied Ginny, and gave Harry a big hug. Ron watched with bitter emotion, trying not to rip Harry off of his little sister right then and there.

"Well, Ron, why don't we give Hermione her present now?" said Harry, with a wink.

"Oh, right." Ron said, and pulled out a little box with a small ribbon out of his pocket. "This is from me and Harry."

"Harry and I." Hermione corrected, as she was presented with the small package.

"Right, right, whatever. Just open it!" Harry and Ron retorted in unison, and then laughed as did Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione slowly untaped each corner and slid the paper off of the velvet box. "Oh, Ron, Harry, you didn't have t-" she was cut off as she pulled out the most breathtaking bracelet she had ever seen. It was a small linked chain of silver, with 3 small charms. One a minuscule pink rose, Hermione's favorite flower. Another, a box, that upon opening played Hermione's favorite song. And the last, a small sapphire, her birth stone, set into a small crown of gold.

Tears filled Hermione's eyes as she gazed at the beautiful jewelry. "Oh my gosh, Harry, Ron, I can't accept...it's so...you must've spent..." Hermione trailed off, to lost for words.

"We're glad you like it." Ron laughed, and was surprised when she pulled him into the tightest hug he had ever received. Letting go of Ron, who was still in a daze, she grabbed Harry and squeezed him too, tears pouring down her face.

"Oh, I love you guys so much, this is so beautiful." Hermione looked up at them with a watery smile.

"It was nothing." Ron said bashfully, sending a blush up his neck and turning his ears bright red.

Wiping her eyes, Hermione quickly got back to business. "Well, enough tears, here's your guys' presents." and she brought out both the perfectly wrapped gifts.

Tearing through the paper as though it would explode if not done quickly enough, Harry ripped open the box to find it full of snitch merchandise. "Sweet!" Harry cried as he began tinkering with all his new toys.

Hermione smiled and nodded at Ron to open his package. Ron stared at his gift before slowly ripping the paper off, puzzled by the size of it. Inside he found a tiny guitar, one that looked exactly like his dream guitar. So alike, he could've sworn...

Hermione swiftly brought out her wand and recited an enchantment, causing the diminutive guitar to grow to 7 times the previous size. Dazed, Ron looked down at the now 10 pound guitar, not yet realizing what just happened. "Paul..."

He was soon brought out of his trance as he looked up at Hermione, who had a hopeful look on her face, biting her lip and gazing at him.

"Hermione, you...you bought Paul for me.." and finally understanding what had really happened, that the guitar that he had wanted for so lon-well, actually, it was less than a day, but still.

Ron jumped up, dashing to Hermione, knocking her over with a tackle, which was actually meant to be a hug, and held her to him tightly. "Thank you so much!" he said, reaching down and kissing her softly on the cheek. "I love it!"

However, they both soon realized the close proximity they were in, and sprang apart. Stuttering apologies and excuses, they sat back down, the room filling with stifled giggling and laughter at their embarrassment. Harry and Ginny shared a secret knowing look, before ushering their two friends back to their dorms, saying it was late, and they ought to get to bed.

"Come on Hermione. It's time for bed." Ginny said, leading her towards the girl's stairwell.

"Ok." Hermione replied, but half-way up the stairs, she called out, "Hey, Ron!"

Ron peaked his head up the girl's stairs, as he and Harry hadn't retreated to their dorm yet. "Yes?" he asked.

"That guitar is your birthday present too, I hope you know." Hermione said with a sly smile.

"I know. I wouldn't expect one anyways." Ron replied, and waved goodnight as he turned the corner. "Oh, and Hermione?" he said, turning back.

"Yes?" she asked, holding her breath, for maybe, just maybe, he might tell her...

"His name is Paul." Ron said, grinning.

"Right." Hermione said, laughing. "Goodnight, Ron."

That night, all of Gryffindor tower suffered from lack of sleep, as there was quite a lot of jamming out going on in a certain 7th year boys' dorm.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, Ron is very OOC, but can't we just pretend that for once he doesn't mind that someone payed for something he couldn't afford? But, I am overjoyed at getting 3 reviews, so NOW my goal is 5. Kirstie, you encouraged me to update faster, so this ch. was for you. I hope you like it! Oh, and I sadly will not be able to update for a while, as I will be in Oklahoma through Saturday, but I will try to update soon after. Have a wonderful week, and please, REVIEW! XOXO, Hannah 


	3. A Song O' So Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah, yada, yada, yada...

A/N: Oh my gosh! I have 6 reviews! I have surpassed my goal! Now I feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Speaking of warm and fuzzy feelings, here's my reviewer responses!

Rupertsgrl479: Omg, you are sooo sweet! I had a huge smile on my face reading your review!

PhoenixWings13: I'm glad you liked the tackling bit, I wasn't to sure if it would be to cheesy or not...gosh, so many nice people...

Emma-Lynn: Well, I'm glad we've cleared up the confusion, I should be more observant of my writing! Here's your update!

Kirstie232: My first reviewer! Yay! You know, if you hadn't of reviewed my story, I probably wouldn't have put mine back up either! Haha! You should really re-post the first one, I'd read it. And thank you so much for putting me on your authors alert list! That made my day!

* * *

It was a fortnight after Valentine's Day and Ron's birthday was fast approaching. Not that this was exactly a momentous occasion for Hermione, as she had already given Ron his gift. She was happy to note, however, that he did practice Paul every day. And tune him. And polish him. Truthfully, most of Ron's attention these days were constantly with Paul. His grades were lowering, his Quidditch performance wasn't the best, and he was pretty much all Ron talked about. Which was pretty bad, as most kids at school who didn't know Ron very well just assumed he had turned gay with some kid named Paul. Ron didn't seem to pay attention.

And this was how things were on Ron's birthday, as they walked into breakfast one Friday morning.

"So, when I switched to the cord on the top, it hit this note man, I bet you could've heard the screech all the way Bristol!" Ron said, cracking up at his own story, while his friends laughed half-heartily at the event they had already heard of twelve times.

"So Ron, I'm sure you'll have plenty of packages to open later, from Harry and your family. Ginny and I are even going to make you a butter cream cake! What do say?" Hermione asked, in a vain attempt to get Ron's mind off of Paul. Hermione sometimes wished she hadn't gotten Ron a guitar, and she was sure the others did too.

Ron didn't seem to hear Hermione's plan, and kept gabbing away about Paul. Harry looked over at Hermione, and seeing the desperation in her face, shouted "Hey, Ron! RON!"

"Geeze, mate, what?" Ron said irritably, glaring over at Harry.

"Hermione asked you if you wanted to hang out later and open presents and stuff." Harry said, shrugging.

"Well, I dunno mate...maybe." Ron replied distractedly, and ran ahead to talk with Seamus.

"Sorry, 'Mione, I tried." said Harry, and he to sped ahead to talk with Ginny.

Hermione sighed and watched as Harry snuck up behind Ginny and put his hands over her eyes as she tried to guess who it was, even though she already knew. They were so obviously in love, it made Hermione sick to her stomach, yet she couldn't help but yearn for what they had. Ever since receiving Paul, Ron and Hermione hadn't had any quality time together. No more playful banter or flirting during lunch or cute little pet names. She missed the old Ron.

Which was why, during another breakfast of Paul talk and almost drifting to sleep, Hermione thought of a plan. A plan to rid of Paul forever and get her Ron back.

* * *

Hermione carefully planned all through breakfast, and was still planning when upon entering the common room, she ran straight into Ron's back.

"What's going on?" she asked Ginny, who had just backed out of the quickly forming crowd.

"There's a new message on the bulletin board. We're hosting a talent show!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly, before she rushed over to her friends in her own year.

"A talent show..." Hermione thought, "this could work to my advantage." And thinking crafty, sly plots, Hermione retreated to her dorm, to plan some more.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Ron's thoughts..._

"A talent show? Hmmm, maybe I could use this as an opportunity to publicly display my affections to Hermione..." Ron thought in wonder as he gazed at the announcement. He speedily broke through the crowd and sprinted to his dorm, ready to start his song-writing process, as they didn't have any classes till much later in the afternoon.

* * *

Two hours later, it was a different story.

* * *

_Hermione's Room:_

"No, no, no!" Hermione shouted, wrinkling up a sheet of paper and throwing it in her over-flowing waste-paper basket. She was completely without idea, and soon fell back, defeated.

"He'll never love me."

* * *

_Ron's "Studio":_

..."Oh, Hermione, my love, you smell so sweet; sweet like...like...feet? No!" Ron threw Paul down in a very moody manner, expecting it to solve all of his problems, but when it didn't, he carefully picked Paul up again.

Stroking his guitar, Ron began to polish the already-perfect surface, and began speaking to it.

"Sorry, man, I was just angry. I'm so bad at writing, and all I want to do is express my feelings to Hermione. I'm sure she would love it anyways, though she might not if she doesn't like me... Gosh I hope so, she's so sweet..and kind, and caring, and wonderful." Suddenly, Ron jumped up with an idea, and began work on his new song.

* * *

A/N: Well, I don't like this chapter at all, so I'm sorry for wasting your time. It'll get better, I promise! So now, you must tell me your thoughts...

Oh, huh? What's that you say? You can't talk through a computer? Well, I suppose your right, so I guess you must REVIEW!


	4. Operation Kill Paul

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, it is the sole property of the magnificent J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. and all those other good companies.

A/N: I have returned! I was having a bit of writers block to shake off for a few days there, but here am again! Yay! So, I have just finished rereading HP and OotP to refresh my memory for the up and coming Half Blood Prince! Who else here is positively shaking with anticipation? I know I am!

Sara and her Pinkys: Thank you for the complement! I'm glad this story is getting positive feedback! Oh, yes, and wasn't Ron's song ever so swoon-worthy? Hehe, jk!

Rupertsgrl479: Well, someone thought this chapter was good! I thought it quite fitting for Ron to rename his dorm his studio, otherwise, the transformation would not have been complete! Haha! And yeah, it would be pretty sweet if we could talk through the computers! Besides im I mean.

K9 and Co: Ummm...thank you?

* * *

Today would begin the plan. Not tomorrow, or the day after, or the day after that, or even-ok, so Hermione was becoming extremely excited at the prospect of her secret plan, but heck, this could mean the end of Paul forever! And maybe even the beginning of something more...

As Hermione woke to a cloudy sky and rain droplets pelting the exterior of the windows, she took it for nothing. Today was more than rain and cloudy skies.

She dressed quickly, and grabbing her bag, took off running for the common room, determined to get to breakfast before her male comrades. Her bag, however, had different plans. Plainly deciding it could no longer shoulder Hermione's twelve school textbooks, and her quills and ink, and her other fourteen-million educational devices, it split right down the seem. Spilling ink all over herself as it shattered on the stairwell, Hermione shrieked.

"It's ok." she soothed, "Stuff like this happens all the time, I just need to relax." and walking the rest of the way downstairs after cleaning up her books and other things, she quietly made it to breakfast, just in time.

* * *

Hermione discreetly finished her spell work on Ron's seat as her two best friends made their way towards her some ten minutes later. She sat down quickly, as not to look suspicious, and flagged them over. "Over here guys!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other with a look as if to say "Like-we-didn't-know-to-sit-down-by-you-we-do-it-every-day!" and slowly approached Hermione.

Harry made to sit down on Hermione's right, but Hermione gave a sudden loud squeak and pushed Harry. "That seats for Ron!" she said loudly, glancing at Ron and motioning for him to sit down.

"Ok..." said Harry, and he went to sit on her left. Ron gave Hermione a suspicious look, but sat down anyways, and all were soon in a deep merry discussion.

About half-way through the meal, however, Ron became very sleepy, and suddenly banged his head down on the table, snoring loudly and drooling slightly out of the corner of his mouth.

"Ron, Ron!" said Harry, shaking Ron. In Harry's attempt at waking the deeply sleeping Ron, he seemed to have forgotten the suspicious motives of Hermione's seating arrangement.

"Uh, Harry, I forgot..I have to go get my...charms notes..." and Hermione quickly got up and ran for the exit.

"Wait!" called Harry, "What about Ron!" Shaking his head, a grumpy, grumbling Harry set off for the common room while supporting a very unconscious Ron. "Wait..." Harry said suddenly stopping half-way to the common room, "we don't have charms today." and with renewed vigor, Harry set off again to the common room, this time with a different goal in mind.

* * *

Hermione quickly ran up the boys stairs, thanking the founders for trusting girls more than boys so she could enter the boys dorms unknown. She did only have 5 minutes till Ron woke up. Finding the door marked "7th years" she opened the door quietly and entered. Seeing, however, that the room was in a horrid state that looked as though a tornado had passed through, she did a few "scourgify" spells and now picked her way through the neat and tidy room.

She soon found Ron's bed, and pulled the drapes open, to reveal a glimmering Paul. Hermione's eyes lit up at the prospect to rid of the offending instrument, and stole a glance around one more time to make sure no one was there. She stuck out her hand greedily as though it would disappear, but just as fast, pulled back as though burned.

"I should've known he'd put a security charm on it!" cursed Hermione, but being such a brilliant mind, she suddenly thought of a plan. With a jerky movement of her wand, the security shield was lowered.

Hermione slowly reached out and picked up the guitar, holding it as if glass. "Finally..." she whispered, and with a slow measured speed, she set Paul back down, prepared her wand, and started to recite, "K-"

"Nooo!" shouted Ron as he and Harry sprinted into the room. Hermione jumped into the air at the sudden outburst and hearing Ron's voice after only 3 mintues, and slowly turned around, dreading what she already knew was there.

"Hermione, what? Why-?" Ron looked at Hermione, arms limp at his sides, looking hurt beyond words. "Why would you...?"

"Ron, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..well, yes, but...please..." Hermione trailed off sadly, guilt and shame filling her every bone and nerve, and tears filling her eyes. Ron's expression soon changed to one of anger and he glared at her coldly.

"Get out." he said, and turned his back on her, refusing to look.

"Ron, please..." Hermione whispered, and reached out to touch Ron.

"Don't touch me!" he roared, and Hermione began to sob as she fled from the room.

"Ron, mate, maybe you were just a bit to hard on-"Harry attempted to say.

"No, she deserved it." Ron said, but sounded a bit more reserved, as though rethinking what had just happened and maybe even feeling the slightest bit guilty.

* * *

A/N: There it is! I hope you like it, as the drama begins. It may be a bit corny, Ron getting so upset over a guitar, but it was really special to him, so yeah...I think I'm planning on 6 chapters, but if there are more reviews than maybe I will add an epilogue. We'll see, we'll see. Now, please, REVIEW! 


	5. Of Talent Shows and Confessions

Disclaimer: Well, do I need to say anything? I'd think it was obvious. Oh, and the song belongs to Simple Plan.

A/N: Here I am! Hopefully this chapter will be the longest of all of them, as I've planned quite a lot to happen. Sorry for the last chapter being so short, I wasn't feeling it very much. And anyway, I did get 4 reviews for last chapter, so I'm assuming that means we want an epilogue? You'll just have to say yes or no in your reviews...hehe...so sneaky am I. Haha, jk.

K9 and Co: Well, here's a little more for your enjoyment!

Kirstie232: Sorry for the short chapter, this one should be longer.

Stelski: Thank you for the complement! Haha!

Sara and her Pinkys: Don't worry, I sure you have more witty comments hidden somewhere! And yes, I wanted to kick Ron also.

* * *

As the week progressed, getting closer to the Talent Show, Ron and Hermione's relationship only seemed to get worse. They avoided each other, and when they did have to be in close proximity, it was nothing but a stony silence. On speaking terms, though it rarely happened, they were civil, but in a very strained way. Harry was becoming very irritable when it came to the two, and they soon kept their fight away from him whenever possible. The tension became so thick by Friday, that you could cut it with a knife.

And so Friday came, the day of the Talent Show, and making up seemed an impossible feet for anyone to accomplish when it came down to Ron and Hermione.

"Good Lord in Heaven above!" Harry exclaimed as Hermione had passed Ron the syrup in a cryptic, "You're welcome.", "Would you two just get over it? I know it was a pretty bad thing to do on Hermione's part, but dear mother of Troy!" and with that, Harry went and sat with Ginny and her friends, who all giggled simultaneously.

"Ron, maybe he's right, this has gone on to long, and I'm really so-"

"Forget it, Hermione." Ron interrupted. He got up roughly, scraping the bench along the floor and hurried off towards there first class. Looking after him, Hermione eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, Ron..." she whispered, putting her head in her arms, her shoulders racked with her silent sobs. Harry watched sadly from afar, wishing he could do something to help his desperate friend, but knew he needed to give them some space.

* * *

After another quiet charms lesson, the trio were off for the rest of the day. All houses were let out early as to get ready for the big show.

"Ron, what are you going to do now? Are you still going to perform Wo-"

"No." Ron said coldly as the he and Harry lounged in their dorms. "Why should I? She'll probably destroy it verbally as soon as I'm done." he spat, arms folded, a glare on his face.

"Oh, Ron, don't be like that. If your to thick to realize why Hermione was trying to destroy Paul in the first place, I don't think I should tell you." and Harry left in a huff, leaving an indignant Ron in his wake.

* * *

Three hours later, Harry and Hermione were sitting in the audience waiting for the Talent Show to begin. The Great Hall had been transformed into a quaint little theater. There were chairs, facing the stage which had been placed where the Heads table had been previously.

"Harry, why are we here? I don't want to..." but Hermione trailed off as the show was about to begin.

"Well, I'm glad we could all find our way alright." began Dumbledore, standing up from his place at the judges table. "We are here to celebrate the many talents and wonders of our students, and I would appreciate it if the audience would wait to applaud until all acts are done. Thank you, and enjoy." Dumbledore sat down, and the lights dimmed.

The first act was Ernie McMillion (sp?) doing a rather difficult charm, which to Hermione was so second grade. Next was a girl from Slytherin whom Hermione didn't know, but who did have quite a good singing voice, even though Hermione didn't want to admit it. The third was Padma Patil doing a fare few summer-salts and tumbles that Hermione grudgingly admitted she would never be able to do. Fourth came another unknown, this time a Hufflepuff boy doing a pretty awesome break dance routine. The crowd really liked that one.

"Ok, ok, I can do this." Ron said, clutching his guitar, as he paced next to entrance. The hip-hop music died down, and the Hufflepuff boy came off stage, a smug smile on his lips.

"Next!" Ron heard Professor Flitwick announce, " Ron Weasly, Gryffindor, performing 'Wonderful'." His heart sank as he walked on stage slowly, about to burst from the mouth. He got to the mike, and looking out at the audience, Hermione in particular.

Bumping into the mike, Ron said quietly, " Um, change of song, I'm going to perform 'You Don't Mean Anything'. " and strapping Paul around him, Ron began to sing.

Maybe I'm just not good

enough for you

And maybe I just don't wanna

be like you

And maybe I just don't

wanna know

How low you're ready to go

I'm not gonna change

You can't make me

Hermione had to admit, Ron's voice wasn't to bad, but she had a sinking feeling she knew who this song was about. Rage filled her as he continued, and soon she was standing up, making her way over to him, breaking through people bobbing along to Ron's song.

You don't mean anything to me

You're what I never want to be

Tell me does it feel good

to be like you

Tell me why should I waste

my time with you

Running past the judges table, McGonagle stood, yelling after her, but Hermione wouldn't stop until he felt as much embarrassment as she had.

'Cuz maybe you always

bring me down

I'm sick of being pushed around

-

Hermione ran onto stage, disrupting Ron's song. "It's ok, continue." Hermione said, an idea forming. Ron was about to begin singing, but Hermione pushed him out of the way.

I'm not gonna change

You can't make me

I know you think you know me

You don't know anything

Ron pushed Hermione out of the way, and sang:

I know you want to help me

I don't need anything

Hermione pushed Ron.

Don't tell me where to go

They both sang, trying to push the other out of the way.

I don't need you to know

As the song came to a close, there was perpetual silence, before the hall erupted into a huge applause. McGonagle, however, had a different idea. Standing up and shaking with rage, she managed to say two words, "Common, now." and with a sinking feeling in both there stomachs, they walked off stage and made there way to the common room.

The way back was ensued with a horribly loud silence and when they reached the common room they huffily sat down on opposite ends of the common room.

Suddenly Ron stood up and marched over to Hermione, who stood up also. "Why did you have to do that?" Ron raged.

"What, all I did was give you a little help with your song! It was really a pretty bloody bad song!" Hermione shouted.

"Yeah, well, I think you should leave your nose out of my business!"

"Well, I think it would be considered my business if you were singing about me!"

"You deserved it! Why did you try to kill Paul!"

"It's a GUITAR! WHY ARE YOU SO OBSESSED WITH IT ANYWAY? WERE YOU PLANNING A HATE SONG ABOUT ME THE WHOLE TIME!"

"NO! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHAT I HAD ORIGINALLY PLANNED!"

"WHAT, WAS IT A LOVE SONG TO FLUER?" Hermione taunted.

Ron's face was about as red as his hair by now, and even though he was about four inches from Hermione's face, he retorted, "NO! IT WAS ABOUT YOU! IS IT A CRIME TO WRITE A SONG ABOUT THE PERSON YOU LOVE!"

* * *

A/N: Hehe, evil I am...how do you all like the little cliffhanger? I promise a speedy update if I get some more reviews...And don't forget to tell me whether you think there should be an epilogue or no. Love ya! 


	6. Professor McGonagle's Winnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just the plot.

A/N: Hello again! Here it is. The final chapter. Can you believe it? I can't. I'm so sorry for the really slow update! I went to Kentucky and didn't get home till today. So, yeah. Well, I'm desperately missing a boy back in Indiana, one who went on the trip with us, so I'm going to dedicate this chapter to you R.J. I miss you.

Sara and her Pinkys: I'm sorry I made you almost cry! But I'm glad Ron redeemed himself. And there will be an epilogue.

Kirstie232: I'm glad you liked the chapter, it was my longest one, which is really sad. Haha! Hopefully you like this one just as much!

PhoenixWings13: Well, from what you said, I'm afraid I couldn't understand if you like Simple Plan or not. If you don't, then trust me, I like Simple Plan, but that wasn't the sole reason I used their song. I used it because I thought it would fit the situation. And I'm also afraid I don't understand what you mean about being mean to Ron. Sorry!

* * *

_Previously:_

"_You deserved it! Why did you try to kill Paul!" _

"_It's a GUITAR! WHY ARE YOU SO OBSESSED WITH IT ANYWAY? WERE YOU PLANNING A HATE SONG ABOUT ME THE WHOLE TIME!"_

"_NO! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHAT I HAD ORIGINALLY PLANNED!"_

"_WHAT, WAS IT A LOVE SONG TO FLUER?" Hermione taunted. _

_Ron's face was about as red as his hair by now, and even though he was about four inches from Hermione's face, he retorted, "NO! IT WAS ABOUT YOU! IS IT A CRIME TO WRITE A SONG ABOUT THE PERSON YOU LOVE!"

* * *

_

"What?" Hermione whispered, so close to Ron's face, not daring to believe what just happened wasn't a desirously happy dream.

Ron seemed to think the exact opposite. He had a look of horror on his face, as though hoping with his full soul that what had come out of his mouth was not a horrible night-mare.

"Oh, uh, nothing...never mind..." and he began to bustle away, attempting to get away from Hermione as fast as possible.

"Wait!" Hermione shouted, running after Ron, her robes billowing after her. Ron paused, as though contemplating whether to heed her command or make a run for it. He decided the former as Hermione caught up with him, hesitantly touching his arm and slowly swinging him around to face her.

"What did you say?" she whispered again, looking into his eyes as though searching for the answer, and her hands resting on his forearms.

Ron sighed, and lifted his hand away from Hermione. She cringed, as though he planned on hurting her. Ron shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"Hermione, I have a confession to make..." Ron mumbled, looking any where but at Hermione as her grip tightened on his once-again grasped arms.

"Yes?" she asked, hopefully.

"I...", Ron gulped a large breath of air, "I love you."

The room filled with silence as Hermione quickly let go of Ron and placed her hands over her mouth. Tears were forming in her eyes, and she backed away from Ron, shaking her head.

"Hermione, please, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"Ron began.

"Ronald Bilious Weasly!" she cried, "How long have you felt this way? I have waited three years to hear you say that!" Ron cracked a beautiful lop-sided grin, as Hermione rushed to Ron's side, jumping into Ron's arms.

Ron caught her, holding her to him as she straddled his middle, her arms tightly around his neck.

"I love you Hermione. I have always, and will always love you!"

Hermione lifted her head, and said softly, "I love you too, Ron."

Looking into each others eyes, Ron slowly closed the distance between them, their lips meeting in a soft, but very meaningful kiss.

A little to the right, a door cracked open slightly, and three heads poked in.

Professor McGonagle smiled discreetly, and said," Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasly, I believe you owe me 5 galleons each." The addressed teens emptied their pockets, grumbling.

"Thank you." and with that, the prim and proper Professor briskly left.

"Beat by our own Professor. Why do Ron and Hermione have to be such gosh dang mysteries?" Harry muttered.

"Who knows, but at least they're finally together." Ginny replied, a small smile creeping onto her face.

* * *

The two lovers were now docile, simply sitting in front of the warm fire, enjoying each others company. Ron's large hand was covering Hermione's considerably smaller one, as she leaned into Ron, sighing contentedly.

"Well, Hermione, I say this turned out to be one of the best days in my life." Ron rumbled, looking down at the sleepy Hermione.

"Yep." she said, yawning, "One of my best presents ever..."

"A musical gift to you, my love."

* * *

A/N: There it is! I hope you all liked it, but there will be an epilogue, so don't leave quite yet! Have a happy, happy day! 


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, else my name will be on the books, so yeah.

A/N: The epilogue! This is the final installment of my story, so this is the end. I have looked forward to everyone's wonderful feedback every day, you all have really made this story a great first go at writing on here. I will respond to all the people who reviewed last chapter, but also I would like to thank everyone who reviewed before as well.

Kirstie232: One of my first reviewers! You are so sweet, and you reviewed (almost) every chapter. Hehe!

Emma-Lynn: We had our little confusion in the beginning, but we got it all worked out. I loved reading your reviews!

Rupertgrl479: You are such a great reviewer! Don't worry about not reviewing all the chapters, you made up for it.

PhoenixWings13: Your encouragement is much obliged for!

Sara and her Pinkys: You always have something nice to say, and funny. Thanks for sticking around.

K9 and Co: Well, your reviews were short, but I liked them a lot!

stelski: I loved the review, it was hilarious!

* * *

_4 years later_

"Do you, Ronald Billius Weasley, take this Hermione Jane Granger, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Ron looked upon his shining bride, taking in her beauty and not believing that this could actually be happening. "I do."

"And do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take this Ronald Billius Weasley, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Looking up at the only man in the world whom she could imagine spending her life with, Hermione replied the wonderful words. "I do."

"I now pronounce you, " the minister paused, smiling, "husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Ron dropped his hands from Hermione's as he wrapped his arms gently around her waist. Hermione's arms soon found their way around Ron's neck, as Ron dipped his head low.

It was the most incredible kiss either had ever experienced, and they continued to make it deeper, Hermione running her hands through his hair, and Ron pulling her closer.

Soon giggling and screaming filled the church as the little children made fake kissy faces and pretended to be monsters eating each other. The newly-wed couple broke apart, smiling guiltily at Ginny and Harry, the Best Man, and Maid of Honor. They smiled back, knowing, as they had also practically made out for twenty minutes at their wedding. Their whole wedding party had actually left without them for the party, except Ron and Hermione of course, who were smacking lips as well.

They held hands and fled down the aisle, running through sprinkled rice, and safely making it to the limo. Hermione had insisted on a very traditional wedding. Ron didn't mind however. Whatever made his flower happy, and it was, after all, a very beautiful ceremony.

* * *

The party lasted well into the night, and everyone celebrated the occasion grandly. Harry and Ginny both gave wonderful speeches, and Ron and Hermione picked a beautiful song for the first dance. 

After an hour or two, the wedding singer (who happened to be Adam Sandler in disguise) got pretty beat and flat out refused to sing anymore. So then he left and got slopping drunk.

"Umm, excuse me." Ron said timidly, grabbing the mike from Harry and Ginny's drunken, and really quite horrible, kareoke. The talking died down, and Ron could feel Hermione's eyes boring into him. "I'd...I'd like to sing a song, to my beautiful bride. I wrote it quite a while ago, but never actually got to sing it to her. It's called 'Wonderful'." Ron carefully picked something up from the side of the stage.

Hermione gasped at seeing the age old Paul, who had disappeared during their first week of dating.

Ron coughed, but then stepped up to the mike again. The song had a very slow and soft beat, pulsating over and over again. Ron talked in the beginning, but then began singing.

"Hermione, this song is about all your wonderful traits,

which allow me to fall in love with you more each day.

She's sweet...

She's kind...

She's caring...

She's wonderful...

She's mine, and she's all I ever need.

She's thrives in me,

and she loves me.

It's all I ever need,

her love.

Hermione, I love you."

Ron ended the short song, a flush creeping onto his face. Everyone clapped and whistled, especially Hermione, who was laughing and crying at the same time.

Ron came off the stage, and Hermione charged him, throwing herself into him. "Oh, Ron, that was so beautiful! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Hermione."

* * *

A/N: It's over! I can't believe it! Please review, tell me what you thought about the end. I thought you all might want to know about Ron's first song. I'm going to cry! I love you all! 


End file.
